Pokemon Adventure: Generation Genesis
by darkliger01
Summary: Ash Ketchum, a beginning Pokemon trainer, finds a wild injured Pikachu just outside Pallet Town. What amazing adventures are in store for Ash this time? Pokemon Yellow,FRLG,Anime AU Crossover
1. Escape

Me: I almost forgot about this. Just so the feds do not chase after me, here's the disclaimer. I do not own Ash, Gary, Pikachu, or any Pokémon-related. Pokémon is the property of Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.

Pokémon Adventure: Generation Genesis

Chapter 1: Escape

"…_Where am I…?"_

"The experiment is complete."

"…_Who am I...?"_

"Begin the final checks."

"…_What am I doing here…?"_

"Is the subject ready?"

"The subject should be ready, sir."

"…_This place…it does not feel right…I should not be here… I have to get out of here!! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"_

"The experiment is escaping!"

"Stop it!"

"It went this way!"

"Catch it, NOW!"

"It's going through the air ducts!"

"Send all available agents to retrieve it!"

"Yes, sir!"

……….

Male Voice 1: "This is Blue Rose, calling Central Command!"

Male Voice 2: "This is the Central Command. What's your status?"

Blue Rose: "The target has escaped!"

Central Command: "Can you pinpoint its location?"

Blue Rose: "Negative."

Female Voice: "This is Red Hare, reporting in."

Central Command: "What is it, Red Hare?"

Red Hare: "Our Pokémon followed the target, but it got away."

Central Command: "Return to base immediately."

Blue Rose and Red Hare: "Roger."

The duo put away their 2-way radios and stared into the horizon.

"The boss is not going to like this," said the man.

"Come on, let's go," said the woman.

----------------

A large stadium filled to capacity with thousands of cheering fans as the battle of the century took place. On one side of the stadium was a red dragon-like Pokémon with large wings and a burning flame at the tip of its tail. This Pokémon was known as Charizard. Its opponent was also a dragon-like Pokémon, but this one was orange with a small horn on its head, slightly smaller wings than the Charizard, and a bigger flameless tail. Its name is Dragonite.

His trainer, a preteen boy, gave the first command, "Charizard, start off with an aerial Fire Punch!"

The red dragon nodded and took up into the sky.

"Dragonite, hit him with Dragonbreath!" A much older male shouted to his Pokémon.

The Dragonite grunted in compliance and shot out a trail of blue flames from his mouth. Charizard strafed from left to right in order to evade the attack. As Charizard closed in, Dragonite attempted to stop it by swinging its massive tail at it; but Charizard grabbed the tail with his right hand and dished out a fierce Fire Punch with his left arm.

"Now Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard built up energy for the attack while his foe staggered from the previous hit, but when he was about to release the flames, Dragonite's trainer gave out a new command, "Fly, Dragonite!"

The Dragon-type Pokémon took off just in time to avoid the Flamethrower. Charizard looked up in amazement as his opponent flew upwards faster than he could imagine.

"Go after him Charizard!" The boy told him. Charizard nodded and took off once again. Dragonite's trainer hoped this would happen.

"You got him right where you want him Dragonite! Knock it down with Sky Attack!" Dragonite stopped in midair and dove at the fire/flying-type faster than when he rose. Charizard gasped, but had no time to evade the winged creature. Dragonite tackled him, making him fall hard to the ground.

"Charizard, aim a Flamethrower at the ground to break the fall! Hurry!" Charizard aimed its signature attack at the ground, and sure enough, its fall slowed down greatly.

"Tsk...Amateurs," Dragonite's trainer smirked. While Charizard used his Flamethrower, Dragonite dove again. Both the boy and Charizard were ready.

"Stop him Charizard!" The red dragon looked behind him and spotted Dragonite coming at him again. He rotated so that his back faced the ground while his Flamethrower was still going and hit Dragonite in the process. "Now Charizard, use Metal Claw!"

While Dragonite was still recovering from the fire attack, Charizard came at him again with his claw shining brightly as he hit the dragon-type with two consecutive Metal Claws.

"Great job, now finish him off with Seismic Toss!" The boy shouted.

"Dragonite, counter him with Hyper Beam!" Dragonite quickly gathered energy for the last attack, hoping to stop his opponent finally. He waited until the moment was right and released the energy attack. At the last possible moment, Charizard moved to the side.

"NO!!"

"Get him Charizard!!" Charizard roared as he grabbed Dragonite by the tail and began spinning him around. When he was sure that his opponent was dizzy, he let go of the dragon-type sending him staggering towards the ground. Dragonite hit the ground with great force, knocking him unconscious.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" The referee announced, "The victory goes to Ash!"

"He did it! Ash Ketchum has defeated the champion Lance, and has become the youngest Pokémon League Champion in history! Give it up for Ash!"

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" The crowd chorused, "Ash! Ash! Ash!"

"Ash!...Ash!...Ash, wake up!" a woman's voiced echoed. A boy no older than ten years of age, bolted up from his bed.

"Good morning, Mom!" Ash replied groggily, "I was having a wonderful dream. I was battling against the League Champion and I won!"

His mother, Delia Ketchum, a young woman in her early thirties walked in and smiled. Her attire consisted of a yellow shirt, a pink jacket, and a blue skirt. Her auburn hair was tied into a short ponytail. "I can see you're more than ready to start your journey."

"You bet! I already know which Pokémon I want to start out with!"

"Which one?"

"I want to start with Charmander!"

"Well, if you don't hurry, you'll miss your chance and not get Charmander."

"You're right! I need to get dressed right away."

"Alright Ash, I'll leave you alone then," His mother said as she turned around, "Breakfast is ready when you're finished."

After she closed the door, Ash changed out of his pajamas and into the clothes he would wear from then on during his journey. He now wore a black T-shirt, light blue jeans, a blue white-sleeved jacket, and an official Pokémon League hat to go on his spiky raven-black hair.

Ash picked up a green backpack, walked downstairs to see Delia already seated, and eating. Across the table, a plate of pancakes and bacon sat, waiting to be digested. Taking a knife and fork in his hands, Ash gobbled down the meal in seconds flat.

"Well, I guess I'm ready to go, Mom," the boy said with a sad smile. He knew it would not be easy for her to accept the reality that her only son would leave on a Pokémon journey. She nodded and tried to smile the best she could, "Right. All boys leave home someday. Just be careful out there, okay?" she asked, "Oh! And Prof. Oak is looking for you next door."

After giving his mother one last hug, Ash exited his home, marking the first steps of his journey.

------------------

Pallet Town was a small suburban town with only a few dozen houses surrounded by grassy plains. The town itself had only one road leading out, as forests surrounded the east and west sides and a large sea to its south. Because of the lack of heavy traffic and natural surroundings, the atmosphere was very clean. Many young Pokémon trainers who lived in Kanto started out here, thereby giving the town the motto, "Shades of your journey await!"

Ash wanted to visit his friend, Gary Oak. As he stepped on the welcome mat of the Oak household and knocked on the front door, Gary's older sister, Daisy, answered.

"Hi Ash!" She greeted the boy, "What brings you here?"

"Hi Daisy," He greeted back, "I'm about to get my first Pokémon today! Is Gary home?"

"No, he's over at Grandpa's laboratory. He should still be there."

"Thanks, Daisy," Ash said as he turned to leave, "See you later!"

"Bye, Ash!"

Ash noticed a few more people were outside today when he made his way to the Professor Oak's home. He decided to talk to them before he goes to see the professor. A girl he spoke with was raising Pokémon and valued them for their ability to protect her. A heavyset man told him about how incredible it was that PCs are able to store items and Pokémon. Finally, an eight-year-old girl told Ash that reading signs in the middle of road would be very helpful.

Ash finally reached his destination. He stepped inside and began navigating his way through the hallway. A few of the many rooms he passed by belonged to Prof. Oak's assistants. Oak's first assistant was a middle-aged man with a traditional closed white lab coat and glasses. The second assistant was a woman in her mid-thirties who wore a green dress with an open lab coat over it. The last of Oak's staff was a boy who looked only a few years older than Ash. He had raven black hair like Ash with a red headband around the forehead. Ash had not seen him around the lab as much as the first two so he concluded that the person was new.

At the very end of the hallway, a door sat open with a sign overhead that said "Trainer's Hall." This was the place to go if you were a new trainer awaiting their first Pokémon. As Ash entered the large room, he spotted a familiar boy with spiky brown hair, standing beside an empty table. He wore a purple T-shirt, blue pants, and brown boots. Ash decided to get his attention, "Hey, Gary!"

The boy known as Gary turned around to see Ash coming his way and waved his arm. "Yo, Ash! It's about time you got here!"

"You know me! I always have to make a good entrance," Ash replied after giving his friend a low high-five, "Where's Prof. Oak?"

"I don't know. I ran here 'cos he said he had a Pokémon for me!"

"You think he'll be back soon?"

Gary shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know, Ash. He's usually here to greet new trainers first thing in the morning."

"We should go look for him."

"Good idea. Let's go!"

As the boys left the lab, Ash recalled that he did not see Prof. Oak around the town, so Gary suggested they look around the woods up north. Ash and Gary had to use extreme caution around the woodland areas as wild Pokémon often attacked intruders of their territories. Ash checked the right side of the path, while Gary checked the left side. As Ash search the area, he noticed something ahead of him.

Upon further inspection, the object was a small Pokémon. It was a yellow mouse-like creature with small arms and legs; it also had two brown lines running along its backside and had a lightning bolt-shaped tail.

"It's a Pikachu." Ash whispered.

To be continued…

-------------

There you have it the first chapter. Unlike some of my other multi-chapter stories, this one will be much easier to handle; so you can expect me to update often. Let me know what you think about it, but no flames please.


	2. The Adventure Begins

Here is the next chapter of my new Pokémon novel fiction. I will update the story as I go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I never have, and I never will; so get off my back, you stupid lawyers… seriously, you're giving my a hernia.

Pokémon Adventure: Generation Genesis

Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

"It's a Pikachu," Ash whispered, "Gary! Check this out!"

"What's it doing around here?" Gary wondered as he spotted the Pokémon, "It looks pretty bad."

The Pikachu had bruises and cuts all over its body, its fur was ruffled up badly, and its breathing was terribly labored.

"We have to get it to Gramps' lab right away!" Gary suggested as he took out a Poke Ball. At the sound of the ball's click, the Pikachu woke up and tried to move, but it injuries kept it from going anywhere.

"Pi…ka…"

"Wait a minute, Pikachu," Ash said calmly, "It's too dangerous for you to try to move."

"Pika…" It said, shaking its head.

"Ash, I'm going to try and catch it," Gary told him. Pikachu tried to attack the boys with a Thundershock attack, but it was far too weak.

"Gary, stop!" Ash shouted at his friend, "Pikachu's scared! It doesn't want to be caught like that. Hand me that Poke Ball."

Gary, although confused, obeyed and gave Ash his Poke Ball.

"Pikachu, please try to listen to me," Ash began, "We don't want to hurt you. We only want to help you, but it will be harder if you keep trying to run away, hurting yourself in the process."

Pikachu kept silent as the human boy spoke. He seemed to be sincere in what he said.

"Please… Let us help you."

Pikachu looked into Ash and Gary's eyes to try to see if Ash was telling the truth. Neither of the boys appeared to show any intent in trying to hurt it; however, when it looked into Ash's eyes, it saw had a strong feeling that it could trust the boy with its very life. As Pikachu looked away from them, it nodded its head, giving them its approval. Ash and Gary smiled at the Pokémon, and Ash tapped it with the Poke Ball. A red laser shot out from the ball and hit Pikachu causing the Pokémon to glow red and shrink into the Poke Ball.

Ash stood up and sighed, and then he looked at Gary and smiled, "Thanks Gary. I owe you one."

Gary smirked, "Yeah, big time. Anyway, I don't think Gramps is out here. Let's check back at the lab."

Ash and Gary raced back to Prof. Oak's lab, with Gary taking the lead. Once inside the lab, the boys found Prof. Oak already waiting for them.

"Ash! Gary! I see you finally made it!" The Pokémon Professor stated, "Where were you two?"

"We were looking for you, Gramps." Gary replied.

"We thought you might have been in the woods," Ash explained. "We went out there looking for you; but instead, we found an injured Pikachu. Can you look after it?"

"First off, both of you know that going into tall grassy areas without your own Pokémon is dangerous," Oak scolded, "But, you only went out there due to concern, and you two did help an injured Pokémon, so I guess I can let it slide this time. I'll need to take a look at the Pikachu."

Ash gave Pikachu's Poke Ball to Prof. Oak.

"Thank you. I'm afraid I can't give either of you a new Pokémon while I'm taking care of Pikachu."

"WHAT?" Ash and Gary both shouted.

"Don't worry. Hopefully, this shouldn't take long."

The boys sighed at the turn of events. Ash spoke up, "You want to play some Pokémon Stadium 2?"

Gary shrugged, "Sure."

-------------------

An hour has passed, and while Ash and Gary left to play games to pass the time, Prof. Oak was busy with Pikachu. He hooked up the Pokémon to a diagnostics machine and studied the readouts carefully.

"_This is amazing! This Pikachu is recovering quite well!_" Prof. Oak thought to himself, "_Its injuries were very extensive! I have seen many Pokémon with injuries this severe take longer to recover; some Pokémon have even died from their wounds. But this Pikachu…its voltage levels are at normal levels, its wounds are healing very quickly, and its breathing is becoming increasingly steady._"

"This Pikachu must be a very special Pokémon to be able to heal so quickly," he said quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping Pokémon.

-------------------

"I win again!" Gary shouted raising a fist in triumph. He defeated Ash in Free Battle mode twice before with little trouble, "You know Ash, if can't beat me in a simple game, there's no way you'll beat me in a real Pokémon battle."

"I can too beat you, Gary!" Ash protested.

"Not from the way I've seen. Pokémon battles are not just about strategy. Pokémon also need strength to be victorious."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you have to make your Pokémon much stronger if you want to become a Pokémon Champion."

"RING-RING-RING! RING-RING-RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!" The video phone shouted from downstairs. Ash and Gary waited as Mrs. Ketchum answered the phone. When Delia finished her short conversation, she walked upstairs to see the boys already waiting for her.

"I guess you two already know who just called?" Delia asked. The boys nodded so she continued, "Prof. Oak said that he's finished looking after the injured Pokémon, so you can go see him now."

-------------------

Ash and Gary returned to Professor Oak's laboratory with the same eagerness that had before.

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" Gary told him.

"Yeah! We want to get our Pokémon!" Ash added.

"Hold your horses, boys!" Prof. Oak said trying to calm them down, "Now let's see… uh-oh…"

"What do you mean by 'uh-oh'?" The boys asked.

The old man took out a handkerchief and began wiping sweat from his forehead. He already knew the boys were not going to like what he had to say next, "Um, well, I know how much you boys wanted to get a starter Pokémon like Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle, but the problem is… I forget to catch some new ones."

Ash and Gary's eyes bugged out and their mouths hung open for a good ten seconds. When the information finally soaked in, they sighed as Gary spoke up first. "Gramps…"

"How can you forget something like that?" Ash pouted.

"I can't help it! I'm old!" Oak tried defending himself, "Oh well, there's no since in crying about it or waiting until I catch more Pokémon. However, I'm afraid I only have one Pokémon left to give out. Ash, do you see that Poke Ball over there?"

"You mean the one on the table?" the raven-haired youth asked, pointing to a lone Poke Ball.

"Yes, that's it. It already contains a Pokémon. Go on, take it."

"Hey Gramps, what about me?" Gary inquired.

"Be patient Gary, I'll give you one later! Go ahead and take it, Ash!"

Ash went over to the table to get the Poke Ball and his new first Pokémon; however, as he reached for it, Gary pushed him away and snatched it.

"Gary? What'd you do that for?" Ash shouted. Gary looked at him and sighed, "Sorry Ash, but you do owe for helping you out earlier."

"I was reserving that one for Ash, but I guess you can have that one."

"Don't worry about it." Ash shrugged, "I'll just wait for the next one. By the way, how is that Pikachu doing?"

"Yeah, is it okay?" Gary added.

"Oh yes! That Pikachu made an incredible recovery!" Oak grinned, "Most Pokémon with injures so severe take much longer to recover! Ash, come over here, please."

Ash walked up to Prof. Oak who then took out another Poke Ball. The boy recognized it right away, "Is that what I think it is?"

Oak nodded, "Yes. This Poke Ball contains the Pikachu you and Gary rescued earlier today. At first, I was thinking of holding on to it, but I think it will be much better off with you."

"Are you sure, Professor?"

"I agree." Gary said gaining their attention, "After all Ash, you were the one who convinced it to go in the Poke Ball in the first place. You deserve it."

"Be careful with it Ash," Oak warned him, "It's not quite tame yet."

"Thank you, Prof. Oak," Ash said then turned to Gary, "I guess everything worked out after all."

"Sure did!" his brunette friend agreed, "I bet my Pokémon is stronger than yours, Ash. But just to be sure, let's have a warm-up Pokémon battle!"

"That sounds good to me!"

-------------

By Professor Oak's request, the boys took the battle outside to the Pokémon reservation field behind his laboratory. Oak bought this vast field so that trainers' stored Pokémon would have a place to roam in when they are not inside their Poke Balls. Since a great number of people went to Prof. Oak to register as trainers, the plains held hundreds of assorted Pokémon. A gated Pokémon battlefield sat at the center of the field for beginning trainers to practice against one another.

Ash took his post on one side of the arena, at Prof. Oak's left, while Gary stood on the other side of the battlefield. Since Professor Oak is the top authority on Pokémon, every now and then he will act as referee for Pokémon battles.

"This will be an official 1-on-1 Pokémon battle between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum, with no time limit!" Oak announced to no one in particular, "Each Pokémon will battle until one, or both Pokémon are unable to battle! Trainers, send out your Pokémon!"

Ash started out and threw his Poke Ball first, "Pikachu! I choose you!"

Ash the ball flew, it opened and shot forth a white beam of light, which hit the ground and formed into Pikachu. "Pika?"

"I guess I'm next." Gary said as he threw his Poke Ball into the air, "Poke Ball, GO!"

Out from the ball came a small Pokémon with brown fur on most of its body, with light tuffs of tan fur around its neck, large ears, and a bushy tail.

"Wow! It's an Eevee!" Gary gasped with excitement. "This is so cool! I hope you're ready, Ash!"

"I'm more than ready, Gary!"

"This battle will be between Gary's Eevee and Ash's Pikachu!" Oak announced, "Ready…? Begin!!"

"Alright Eevee, show them what you're made of!" Gary shouted, "Attack Pikachu with a Tackle!"

Eevee nodded and charged ahead, building up speed as it went. Pikachu appeared to be nervous as it stood in its place. Ash, however, was as psyched as his opponent was. "That Eevee is pretty fast." He said grinning, "But I know you're faster, Pikachu! Hit it with Thundershock!"

Pikachu did not obey, but instead lowered its ears and glanced at its trainer. "Pi-ka…"

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash asked his Pokémon but remembered the situation at hand, "Pikachu! Get out of the way!"

Pikachu regained its bearing and evaded Eevee just as it came by. Eevee skidded to a halt soon after it passed Pikachu and awaited its next command. Pikachu, however, remained reluctant to fight. Ash and Professor Oak could not help but wonder why this Pokémon would be so afraid to fight back. Gary's focus was still on the battle.

"Eevee, go for another Tackle!" He shouted. Eevee charged and wanted to make it hit this time.

"Pikachu, you have to make a move! Use Growl!" Ash told his Pokémon. Pikachu shook its head, but quickly ducked as its foe dove at it. Both Gary and Eevee were becoming increasingly impatient at Pikachu's hesitance.

"What's Pikachu doing?" Oak's grandson asked, "It won't win able any battles by merely ducking and dodging!"

"_I know that, but what else can I do?_" Ash thought then spoke to Pikachu as calmly as possible, "Listen Pikachu, I think I understand that you don't want to fight back; so I right now, I want you to focus on avoiding Eevee's attacks, okay?"

Pikachu thought this over and slowly nodded. As it faced its opponent, Eevee primed itself as it glared at Pikachu. Gary decided to change tactics, "Eevee, use Tail Whip!" The Evolution Pokémon complied and jumped over to Pikachu. Next, it began swishing its tail back and forth in Pikachu's face, making Pikachu drop its guard.

"Now use Tackle again!"

Eevee jumped back and charge at Pikachu again; and this time, it made full contact. Pikachu fell to the ground on its back but rolled back to its feet. It shook off the damage as Ash called to it, "Are you okay, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu…" It nodded.

"Stop the match!" A certain voice interrupted. Both trainers and their Pokémon looked over to see Prof. Oak with his arms spread out. "I've seen enough."

Gary went over to Eevee and began rubbing the back of its head before recalling it into its Poke Ball, "You did great out there, Eevee… Well Ash, that wasn't the kind of battling I expected to see."

"I don't know what happened." The other boy commented. Pikachu looked at him with eyes full of remorse, but Ash smiled and patted it head, "Don't worry about it, Pikachu."

"I'm not sure, but perhaps the condition you found Pikachu in has made an impact on its will to fight." Oak analyzed, "You do realized that your quest will be much more difficult if your Pikachu is afraid to battle, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I won't worry about that right now." Ash replied before taking out Pikachu's Poke Ball, "Pikachu, return."

Pikachu repeatedly dodged the laser beams, trying to tell Ash that it did not want to go back into the Poke Ball; Ash, however, was not too bright and trying until Pikachu was forced to use Thundershock on him. Now burned to a crisp, Ash collapsed to the ground while still conscious.

"What did you do that for?" he coughed. Pikachu scratched its head, unable to explain.

"Perhaps Pikachu doesn't want to go into its Poke Ball." Prof. Oak explained, "You just keep it with you. That might make more comfortable. Try talking to it often and see how it feels about you."

"I think I should get going." Gary announced, "I'll make my Pokémon stronger by making it battle. Ash, Gramps, smell ya later!"

With that, Gary left to begin his Pokémon journey. Ash also said his goodbyes to Prof. Oak and left the laboratory with Pikachu in tow. The new trainer chose to visit his mom before leaving once again. At his home, Delia finished preparing lunch for her son and his new Pokémon.

"Mom, I'm home!" Ash said as he entered.

"Welcome back." she replied.

As she noticed Pikachu, Delia squealed in delight and ran over to Pikachu. Ash knew what his mother had in mind, and he was sure Pikachu would not like it. Before he could warn her, Delia already scooped up the Pokémon and squeezed it as if it was a newborn kitten. True to Ash's fears, Pikachu got mad and quickly zapped Mrs. Ketchum with over two hundred volts of electricity – fast enough to keep from doing serious damaged, but high enough to teach her a good lesson.

Ash caught Pikachu as Delia dropped it and collapsed, "Sorry Mom. I tried to warn you."

Later on, Ash and Pikachu finished their lunch, thanking Delia for the delicious food. Pikachu also apologized for electrocuting her, but Delia thought nothing of the attack.

"So Ash." Delia questioned, "How did you end up with Pikachu?"

"It started when Gary and I were looking for Prof. Oak outside of Pallet." Ash explained, "I found Pikachu badly wounded in a patch of grass in front of me. Gary wanted to catch it and take it to Prof. Oak's lab for treatment, but Pikachu tried to get away hurting itself in the process. I had to talk to it before it would come with us.

"So later on, when Gary and I went back to the lab and gave Pikachu to Prof. Oak, we found out Prof. Oak forgot to catch any new Pokémon and had only one left in reserve. Gary ended up getting an Eevee, while I got Pikachu. He challenged me to a Pokémon battle, but Prof. Oak called it off after Pikachu was too hesitant to battle."

Pikachu looked at Ash wondering if he might have regretted choosing it; however, Ash could sense its worry and rubbed Pikachu's chin letting it know that he will still care for it.

"Maybe if Pikachu battled a little more, it could ease its fears." Ash suggested.

"That could help." His mother replied, "Just be careful about it. I remember something your father told me once: You should never drive your Pokémon too hard, or else they will end up disliking you. You should rest whenever you can."

"Thanks, Mom."

"I know you father would be so proud that his son became a Pokémon trainer. Please take care, Ash!"

"I will, Mom," Ash said as he and Pikachu got up to leave, "Are you ready, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu."

…And so, Ash and Pikachu departed from the Ketchum household to begin their own Pokémon adventure.

To be continued…

Another day has gone, and another chapter is done. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
